To Heal a Horse's Heart
by littleangel123
Summary: It's Steve's Birthday! But why isn't Steve happy? All he wanted was somebody to love, but he suddenly fell to a coma. Everyone tried their best to fufill his wish, but failed, but what happens 10 months later? StevexSherry  There's alot of drama.


To Heal a Horse's Broken Heart

"Neigh..." Steve muttered. He was sitting alone in the barn. He didn't want to go outside in the pastures because he would feel more horrid than he is. He always sees everyone having fun, while Steve is all alone. Usually, he is told to be shut up when he talks too much. Sheesh, he has feelings too. He always wished to find someone young and beautiful. But look what he has...Nobody! He sighed as he turned into a human. Yeah, he doesn't care if he doesn't have any clothes like the others. Nobody cares if they see Steve butt naked. He walked outside meeting with Chris.

"Hey, Chris..." Steve mumbled sadly.

"Yo, Steve! Guess what? It's your Birthday! Happy Birthday!" Chris barked happily. Steve almost forgot. It's his Birthday.

"Woo-hoo...Happy me..." Steve groaned. Claire walked up to Steve.

"Is there something wrong, Steve? You're not in your usual mood..." Claire asked. Leon came over to the ginger look-alike.

"Come on, Steve Burnside. It's your Birthday. You should be very happy. We got you some cake. Make a wish." Leon said, holding a vanilla cake with candles on it. Steve looked at the cake and blew on it. Everyone appeared and gathered around him.

"What did you wish for, Birthday-man?" Barry asked with excitement. Everyone was was watching Steve with anticipation, waiting for his answer. The young horse twitched in anger.

"Uhg! This sucks! All I wish for a girl who loves me for who I am! Is that a wish too big? Oh come on! Everyone gets the love of their lives, except me! What about the stupid talkative horse? Oh that's right, I am too dumb to get one! I might have to die single! While everyone sleeps in peace. Sometimes I wish I never exist because I am too loud for everyone. I am useless. Nobody needs me! Can't I have someone to be there with me. I am very lonely. I always go into the pastures, watching everyone act lovey-dovey as I eat the fodder on the ground. CAN'T I FIND SOMEBODY TO LO-" Steve's eyes widen and went on his knees with the same shocked expression on his face. Everyone gasped. Claire and Leon went on both sides of Steve.

"Steve? Steve? Can you hear us? Speak to me!" Claire pleadded.

"Yo man! It's not funny! Please answer us!" Leon begged.

"Please...I just...Need someone to love...Isn't it that...Simple...?" Steve gasped his final words before collapsing. Everybody screamed. Is he dead? Is he unconcious?

"Chris! Turn into a dog and get Dr. Hardy!" Leon ordered. Chris turned into his dog form and ran to the village. Once Chris came back with the doctor, Dr. Hardy examined him and shook his head in sorrow.

"Is he alright?" Claire demanded.

"He is fine, but I am afraid he is in a very deep coma. Maybe you should give him an enjoyable late Birthday present before he wakes up. Maybe it'll clear his mood, oh and the estimate of when he will wake up is many months...Probably over a year." Dr. Hardy sighed.

"Thank you, Doctor..." Leon said. Dr. Hardy nodded and left. Everyone started to cry.

"WHY DOES HE HAVE TO GO IN COMA! HE WAS SO YOUNG AND BARELY HAD ANYTHING TO DO IN LIFE! HE DIDN'T EAT HIS VANILLA CAKE YET!" Chris cried out to the sky.

"Oh God, please help Steve wake up from this curse..." Rebecca prayed. Leon, being a good leader to the animals stood up boldly.

"I got an idea. Claire, put Steve to bed. We will try to find the perfect girl for him. Any questions?" Leon said.

"I got a clue!" Billy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Polly asked.

"Before he goes to sleep, he always talk in his sleep that he wishes for a beautiful young lady with a gentle heart and full of purity." Billy said.

"Wow...That's insanely difficult. There's nobody in Forget-Me-Not Valley with such personality...Or young age..." Jill purred (she's a cat no duh).

"Well, we can't give up hope! There must be someone like that! But we have to wait." Moira said with determination. Everyone agreed.

"But who?" Kathy asked.

"Hmmmmmm..."

10 Months Later...

Everyone was doing the usual things they do, except it's pretty bland and boring without Steve who alway living up their days no matter how annoying he is. He makes pretty funny jokes. Claire usually checks on Steve to see if he's awake yet. Everyday, Leon puts an apple on a table. The same routine kept going on and on, until one night, it changed everyone's fate again. In the middle of the night, Jill, Claire and Rebecca had a hard time sleeping. They got out of their bed and went outside. They met each other as they were strolling so they tagged along with each other and chatted as they were walking. Then Jill noticed something.

"Hey...Look guys, a shooting star again. Just our luck! Make a wish." Jill said, pointing at the sky. The three girls closed their eyes and made the same wish. The shooting star disappeared in a blink.

"Aww...It didn't work. Must have lost it's power..." Claire sighed. They kept walking until morning came. Suddednly, the morning star appeared slowly and then few minutes later it came shooting down towards the girls.

"Aww, seriously? The wishing star is now a morning star? You gotta be kidding me." Jill panicked.

"I think the shooting star called it's friends!" Rebecca gulped. It hit all three of them, knocking them dead unconcious. Leon got up early at 5:00am and went outside to do his chores. But as he went to eat some fodder (still has his sheep habits), Leon saw Rebecca, Claire, Jill and a mysterious girl all sprawled on the ground, asleep. Leon poked three of the girls awake.

"Hey...Guys, wake up." Leon said gently at them. They woke up instantly.

"Woah, what a impact that star gave us." Claire moaned in pain.

"Ladies, did you bring a young girl here?" Leon asked, a bit curious.

"What girl?" Jill asked. They all saw the sleeping girl. She has short blonde hair with a thin blue headband, and wore nothing but a pure mesh white blanket. She seemed slightly younger than Steve.

"That girl? I don't know, but we should help her." Rebecca said, crawling towards the girl. Rebecca rubbed the girl's arm gently. The girl woke up instantly and jumped back. She has beautiful blue eyes.

"It's okay...We're not here to hurt you. My name is Claire." Claire hushed as she walked closer. The girl squeaked and crawled backward. She hid under the blanket.

"There's nothing to worry about. We're friendly. What's your name?" Leon asked. The shy girl peeked from her covers.

"M-m-my name's Sherry Birkin..." Sherry said.

"Well, Sherry...We're here to help you. Do you have a family? By the way, name's Jill." Jill said.

"No, I am the morning star. Your wish from the shooting star was to help a man get the perfect woman for him. They threw me out, like I know the situation. I don't think I am the right lady... They should have threw the evening star instead." Sherry said.

"Huh? You mean Steve? Of course you are perfect. Who said you aren't. Come on, let's take you into the house so we can buy you some clothes. Oh, and we would like introduce you to Steve, but he's in coma...And I almost forgot! My name is Rebecca." Rebecca said.

"Then why did they send me? And who this Steve like?" Sherry asked.

"Well, Steve has ginger hair, sorta looks like Leon, has a good sense of humor, LOVES to talk alot, and likes apples. And I think you're sent here because you must be the perfect woman for him. Why you came is because 10 months ago, it was Steve's Birthday and he wasn't in his usual mood and when he blew the candles to his cake, he got pretty mad because he was jeleous of all of us having a loved one and him being the only one who is alone so he wished to have someone he can care about. Then, he suddenly went on his knees, saying his last words before he went in coma. I think you would like him alot if you ever see his personality." Claire tried her best to describe Steve. Sherry was filled with intrest.

"Can I see him now?" Sherry asked in curiosity.

"Sure." everyone led the young star to the bed where Steve laid. Sherry's eyes sparkled.

_"Oh my goodness! He's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen!"_ Sherry thought as her cheeks went rosy red.

"Yeah, that's what's left of him. Sometimes I wish he woke up already...Everything is so boring and I'm always late since Steve always lets me ride on his back. Yeah, Steve's a human, but he was originally a horse. Leon was a stubbon sheep who loved me and wished on a star to make all animals human. Steve was included also. They can transform from human to animal. Leon too, until he died when he tried to save the barn from a wolf. We wished on the star to revive him and we got married." Claire said.

"He'll wake up soon. I know it in my starry heart. By the way, can I sleep next to Steve?" Sherry said.

"Sure, just make sure he doesn't wake up, seeing a naked lady beside him. He'll get scared for sure. Have some rest, we'll try to get some clothes that suits you." Jill said to Sherry. Sherry pushed Steve gently and laid down beside him and closed her eyes. Claire smiled as she kissed the young girl on the forehead.

"She's so sweet and innocent." Claire whispered to Leon. Leon nodded and led everyone outside. Meanwhile with Sherry, she moved around in her sleep and pulled the unconcious man close to her wrapping her arms around him in adoration, then she started muttering some unknown words. Back with Leon and the others, Leon was giving everyone an announcement about Sherry.

"This is an absolute miracle. Steve's birthday wish was granted. We just hope Steve wakes up for his surprise." Leon said.

"Yay! Steve would be back to his usual mood! And more fun and laughter for us!" Chris exclamied happily. Everyone cheered.

"But then again...We'll lose our apple supplies once he awakens." Barry hesitated. Everyone groaned.

"Who cares? At least one of our family members return and we get a new one." Billy said.

"But for the time being, we'll keep doing what we're usually doing." Leon said.

The Next Morning...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" there was an loud male scream. Everyone looked around and sighed of relief.

"That's so Steve..." Jill groaned. Then everyone ran into the house to see what's going on. Steve is against the wall, more paler than a ghost, shivering.

"Steve! It's good to have you back!" Billy exclaimed. They all gathered around him, telling him how relieved they are. Steve was pretty annoyed since they're not listening to him. But thank Leon he spoke up.

"Hey, Steve. Is there something wrong with you? Do you need any apples?" Leon asked, holding out an apple.

"W-w-why is there a naked woman sleeping next to m-m-me?" Steve asked, pointing at Sherry, peeking out from the covers. Well you can't blame Steve, since both him and Sherry are naked.

"Oh, her? That's Sherry. She'll be part of the farm from now on. How about you guys spend time with each other..." Polly said. Sherry's face turned red and nearly melted into the bed in embaressment. Steve was pretty oblivious of what was going on, but he seemed to pay more attention to Sherry than the others.

"I found the clothes for Sherry from Mom...And you, Steve, since you were too lazy to find some clothes, you're sticking to Dad's old clothes. Now you guys should get going, show Sherry around Forget-Me-Not Valley. She's your responsibility for now on." Claire said, throwing the clothes at both of them. Sherry and Steve started to change into their clothes, while Sherry was checking Steve out a couple of times. Everyone left the two alone and discussed everything outside.

"What a sweet couple. I hope Steve loves his perfect present." Rebecca squeeled.

"Of course he will." Billy said.

"Let's just spy on them and then pretend that we don't know what's going on." Barry smiled. Once the young pair got outside, everyone was pretending to work until they were out of sight. They went into position and followed them.

*Whipcrack!* Steve's P.O.V

This is a little freaky, but even if I wanted a beautiful girl, I didn't want it to come that instantly like BAM! Wow, what a way to wake up after a short nap. It's now ten months later and it feel like 10 hours. Whatever...I'm having a weird aura about this girl. She appeared suddenly, hugging me and touching me everywhere. Oh I'm getting pleasurable chills down my spine thinking about this. Well, I've been touring Sherry around Forget-Me-Not Valley, introducing her to everybody in the whole village. Finally we stopped in the Spring. Sherry, who never gone here before, was looking at all the fishes and flowers in amusement, running around the fields in curiosity. For the whole time, she held my hand...Hmmm...Maybe I can return the favor. Aha! I could always try that trick Billy does with Rebecca. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, tickling her stomach. She starts to laugh. I thought you make these moaning noises? Oh well...

"It tickles, Steve! Stop! I think I'm going to die of laughter!" she said. Well, You know me, I do as people say (ex: Telling me to shut up) so I stopped.

"Sorry, I just felt like doing it, so I did what my instincts told me. To tickle you." I said, shrugging. Her sweet face had a tint of red on it. I just made a big grin. But then, her blue orbs spotted the evil mushrooms and walked toward them! Not them! It makes everyone shrink! I rushed up to her and tackled her down. We both fell into an awkward position. My face turned redder than a red beet. I noticed she was also. I got up and helped her up as I was apologizing like crazy.

"It's okay. It was an accident afterall...Anyways, what wrong with the mushrooms?" Sherry said.

"I seen people eat these. They make you shrink! I seen Claire's father eat these and go inside the elves' house. It takes a long time before he comes out growing again." I warned.

"Wow...I didn't know that...Gee, thanks for warning me, Stevie." Sherry gave me a peck on the cheek. I swear I am going to explode of happiness. I just got kissed by a girl and she's very hot! Best part, she's as gentle like a flower petal. I blushed furiously red. People call me Stevie, which I don't appriciate, but she's a major exception.

"Your..Welcome?" I said, putting a confused look. She giggled softly like a little angel. I took her hand and headed home. I knew that if I don't get home in time, it's harder to get back home when it's dark outside. When me and Sam were visiting the Springs, he stayed there for too long, picking flowers for Celia, it was pitch-black. He rode on my back and we kept crashing into the walls and running in circles until we found our way out. I wished I would turn into a horse so we could gallop home way faster, but I think I would like to spend my time looking at Sherry.

"Uh...Steve? I wanted to ask you something..." Sherry said, tugging at my shirt.

"Yeah, sure...You can ask me anything." I replied.

"May I see your animal form please? I heard alot about it. Claire told me about you when you had your nap." Sherry asked. I was surprised at first, but I did it anyways. She looked at me in awe.

"Neigh? (What?)"

"You're so beautiful." she was rubbing my back. I gave a little neigh. Ahhg! What's up with me now? I used to be a talkative machine, now I'm somehow...Normal. I don't talk as much. Could this mean...That I like her? If it is...I have no freaking clue how Billy, Chris or Leon controlled this feeling at all. After I turned back into my human form, we walked home and stopped at the barn.

"You go return to the house. I'm going back to the barn where I sleep on the comfy floor. Night." I said, entering the barn with everyone else.

*Whipcrack!* Sherry's P.O.V!

After him saying "Night" to me, I practically screamed as I skipped back to the house. Leon was cooking when I entered. He turned around with the thing he was cooking.

"Hello, Sherry. It's about time you came back. Claire is asleep. I just made dinner for you. It's Marinade. Anyways, the bed Steve was sleeping on is yours. Have a good night, because I'm going to bed." Leon said, putting the food on the table and walked to his room. I looked at the Marinade in curiosity. I took a small bit. It tastes so good! After eat the 'Marinade' I put the plate on the sink and crawled to my bed. It doesn't seem so comfortable when Steve is not there. His smooth skin, his nice body, and his heartbeat...Ack! I gotta sleep or I might oversleep and can't see Steve at all! Afterwards, I fell asleep.

*Whipcrack!* Normal P.O.V

Next morning, Sherry woke up fresher than a sea breeze. Claire was beside her.

"Morning, Sherry! Steve wanted to give you this! You were still asleep, but he asked me to deliver it for you. If you want to thank him, he's out in the pastures, eating fodder." Claire said, giving her a shiny apple then left. Sherry examined the apple and took a bite. Her face brightened up. It's so tasty! Apples taste better than she thought it would be. She might get used to this place... Then she changed to her clothes, ate the apple and went outside. She saw Steve very chatty today. He was talking to Leon so fast, I can barely understand a word he's saying.

_"So that's his true personality. I think It's so funny he loves to talk. I never talked to anyone when I was a little star. Hold on...He still doesn't know I'm the morning star! But I should keep quiet. He might get angry that I'm just a fragment in the sky..."_ Sherry thought. Steve turned around and noticed the little morning star. His grin grew wider as he ran to Sherry, but Billy being the prankster, stuck out his leg, causing Steve to trip over and fall face first onto the ground. Sherry almost panicked and ran to Steve.

"Are you alright?" Sherry asked, shaking him, "Don't go into a coma again!"

"I'm fine..." Steve muttered, as he was getting up. He noticed that Sherry was a bit glum today. He patted her face.

"Hey, are you okay? Did something bother you? Do I have something unattractive on my face?" Steve asked. Sherry shook her head no.

"Uhhh...I wanted to thank you for the apple. It was so tasty. I never had an apple before." Sherry lied partially.

_"If he finds out I'm a star, he'll never love me! He will think I'm an illusion and he will never get his wish and everyone here would get disappointed."_ Sherry thought worryingly.

"You're welcome. I just went to the apple tree and picked out some breakfast. I thought of you so I plucked out a juicy one and washed it." Steve said as he's shifting around. Sherry thought of a move and suddenly hugged him. Steve's face turned darker red. After Sherry pulled away, he was speechless.

"Sorry for that sudden movement...I just wanted show how thankful I am. Back at my home, I eat...Herbs! Like, uh...Manna!" Sherry lied again (Manna is an edible plant that you can eat. It's also a herb. Taste like cake wafers made out of honey). The truth is that stars don't eat anything so Sherry never tasted anything in her star years.

"My favourite is fodder! It's close to an herb, but it's grass!" Steve grinned. They both laughed. Billy groaned and facepalmed. His math calculation were wrong again.

"Back to the old drawing board..." Billy mumbled, walking back in the barn. He was supposed to trip Steve on top of Sherry, but Sherry was a bit far away.

_"What's wrong with Sherry? She seemed fine when I first met her and now, she looks like she got thrown into the dump! I tried to ask what her problem is, but she keeps hiding it and replaces it with lies. Is there really something wrong with me? I already took a bath for pete's sake, other than a dust bath! I think I scared her a bit when I tackled her. She did look pretty surprised. I'll try and get her to spit it out...I got to get to Chris!"_ Steve ranted in his head.

I have to go for a moment...I hear Chris calling me!~" Steve said. Then he ran into the barn. Sherry gave a puzzled look. Then after a few hours, she wandered to who-knows-where-the-heck-she-will-be? I think that would cause a problem later... Meanwhile, Steve was asking Chris for help.

"Girl problems? I think I know what you should do." Chris created an evil aura that almost make Steve pee himself. Then Chris did a couple hour lecture for Steve, how his plan should work and what he should do.

"WHAT? I MAY BE CAREFREE, BUT HECK NO! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THE TANGO!" Steve yelled. Chris chuckled. Steve was supposed to take Sherry to the beach while Chris plays tango music out of the blue. When Steve hears the spanish music, he'll grab Sherry and they do the tango epicly in the sunset. Then Steve will ask her in a seductive voice what's wrong. There is multiple endings in Chris' case.

"But it's a perfect day!"

"Yeah, but this idea sucks like heck! I can't dance! I practically have 4 left hooves!" Steve screeched (Steve, it's TWO left FEET. Not 4 hooves).

"Okay, okay! Maybe we can do an idea that you wanted Claire and Leon to do when you were that stupid oblivious to love horse we used to know." Chris suggested.

"Huh? What do you mean? And who are you calling, stupid oblivious to love horse to?" Steve growled.

"You, and I'll make you do it, whether you know it or not. Your instincts would help you." Chris said.

"What? Instincts? I don't think that my speed, agility and sense of smell would help me. Even my flight or fight ability." Steve was confused like heck.

"Trust me, those would help. Your mating insticts would help too. Just go with Sherry and I'll do the rest." Chris rolled his eyes and left the barn. Steve's poor brain was close to malfuntioning. Before he was about to go outside, Claire rushed to him.

"STEVE! Where's Sherry? I thought she's part of your responsibility! I looked everywhere in farm to find her! Are you sure she's not in Forget-Me-Not village?" Claire panicked. Steve's eyes widened. He left her for some time now...On top of his problems is that he forgot to tell her to stay put!

"I thought she was old enough to know this!" Steve said.

"She's curious! You know that she would waltz away to find more intresting things here! She's not like other girls!" Claire flailed her arms.

"Then what is she?" Steve was getting annoyed of this. Claire gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I don't know." Claire lied.

"Come on! She's not an alien or something!" Steve growled. Claire didn't say another word. She stomped away just like that. Steve punched a wall in anger, then transformed into a horse to find Sherry. He's really having a rough day.

_"What a day! Chris wants to matchmake me and Sherry which I have to ditch the plan, all the girls are hiding something that I am involved in, there's something that Sherry is that Claire knows and now, my Sherry is gone! Wait? __My__ Sherry? God, I definently have a problem. I think I should look in Vesta's farm first...Who wouldn't notice that weird looking scarecrow?"_ Steve thought. Then he stopped at Vesta's farm. He found Celia there, carrying the vegetables.

"Hi Steve!~" Celia greeted, giving Steve an apple. Steve turned into a human.

"HiCelia! Haveyouseen Sherry? Shehasblueeyes and this yaytall. Shewearsyour oldclothes and a blueheadband. " Steve said. Celia knows Steve very well and understands his speech.

"Huh? Are you in love?" Celia asked.

"I have no idea, Celia." Steve said sadly.

"Is she this tall and has a pretty face?" Celia asked.

"Yeah! That's her! Sherry!" Steve exclaimed.

"Oh, she wandered into the Villa." Celia said.

"Thankyousomuch! You havenoidea howmuch I thankyou!" Steve said, and with that, he dashed off forgetting to transform. When he reached the Villa, he went inside and found Romana.

"Hello, Steve." Romana said.

"Hey Miss Romana...Have you seen a girl with short blonde hair with a blue headband and has blue eyes?" Steve asked.

"Hmm...I seen a little girl wander here. I think Lumina is playing with her right now, upstairs. Now don't you go and destroy the plants!" Romana said, pointing upstairs.

"Thank you, Sherry means alot to me and the others." Steve said, racing upstars. When he barged in Lumina's room, he saw Sherry playing on a mini piano while Lumina is teaching her. It was the 'Moonlight Sonata'. Everybody in the farm loves that song.

"Hi Steve!" Sherry said waving at Steve.

"Well...Hello." Lumina was sweating. She never seen Steve as a human before.

"Uh...Sorry to disturb you, but I need to take Sherry back to farm. She's been wandering around and everyone was so worried that she disappeared." Steve faked a laugh pulling Sherry beside him.

"That's no problem! We had fun!~" Lumina giggled. When Steve and Sherry went outside of the Villa, Steve's fake act faded.

"Why were you wandering around, Sherry? We were all worried sick!" Steve demanded. Sherry was really scared. She was shaking, her reaction can be a bit jumpy and she's more easy picking.

"I'm sorry! I have no idea. I didn't know I had to stay put! I was really bored and tired of waiting for you!" Sherry cried. Steve stopped and crouched on the ground in fetal position.

"No...It's my fault! I should have told you to stay put! I didn't keep track of time also! You were part of my responsibility! I'm...I'm so stupid!" Steve growled through tears. Sherry stopped crying. Now Steve's the one who's crying now. She crouched beside Steve.

"You're not stupid! It's my fault also. I should have been more patient, check on you, or play with someone else in the farm." Sherry said, giving Steve a hug. Steve blushed heavily and hugged back.

"Yeah...You're right. We're even now..." Steve whispered in her ear. Few seconds of silence later, Claire came to them, relieved.

"Thank goodness you're safe! Everyone was so worried, but thank Chris's sense of smell he tracked you down!" Claire exclaimed, hugging them both. "We must get back. You two missed lunch and dinner!" Claire pulled them back to the farm. Everyone gathered around and asking them questions. Steve answered them with ease (you know since he's the talker and all) while Sherry is not sweet with crowds so she kept silent. After all the questions were answered. They went back to whatever. Sherry was still nervous from question thrown at her.

"Anyways Sherry, I have to go eat, then I'll have a snooze." Steve turned around to leave, but then Sherry grabbed on to Steve's shirt. "Huh?"

"May I sleep with you, Steve? Please?" Sherry asked. Steve blushed again, but this time got darker things in his head.

"Uhhh...Why don't you ask Claire and Leon? So you can get permission to sleep on the floor." Steve said. Sherry ran into the house. Few minutes later, She came back out.

"I'm allowed, just no funny business. What does that mean?" Sherry said.

"Forget it, let's get going." Steve led Sherry into the barn. Sherry saw the other animals inside, talking to each other. Steve went to the fodder dispenser and took some fodder out.

"This is fodder. This is the animal's main food. Including me. You want to try some?" Steve handed Sherry a little bit of fodder. Sherry tried some. She made a face.

"It tastes like dried grass..." Sherry commented.

"Oh. Sorry! I forgot that we both have different taste in food like this. I guess you have to be an animal to like this. Leon was an animal once so he still eats fodder even if he's human." Steve chuckled, eating all the fodder. Then he grabbed some apples from the side. He picked up the last apple and was about to eat it, but spotted Sherry. He handed the apple to Sherry.

"Thank you!~" Sherry said. After eating, Steve laid down and tranformed into a horse. Sherry was about to sleep on Steve, but Chris stopped her.

"Hey, don't approch Steve when he's a sleeping horse. Notify him before you touch him." Chris warned.

"Why?" Sherry said.

"You know the horse instincts. Fight or flight, vice-versa. He can kick you with his powerful hooves. I was once a victim. Don't forget his sense of smell and his great hearing. Do not, I repeat Do not forget about his sight when he's a horse." Chris said (a horse's eyes are on the sides of the horse's head. they sorta have binocular vision. If you want to know more about horse funtions, find a website about them. I just went to horseback riding classes for just about a couple years). Sherry nodded. She tip-toed around Steve and stopped at his spine (from Steve position, Sherry walked behind him, just where his back is). She petted him, making Steve shiver. She jumped back in fright. Steve's head turned to her.

"Neigh?...(Huh? Oh hey Sherry...)" Steve said drowsily. "Neigh.(You can come here and sleep. I won't kick you. You're face is too pretty to be harmed by someone as reckless as me.)" he fell asleep. Sherry walked to his stomach and laid her head on him. She sighed and fell alseep.

The Next Morning

All the animals looked at the two in shock. 1, Steve turned back into a human in his sleep, 2 he took off his clothes in his sleep and 3, he's talking dirty IN HIS SLEEP. Leon's face was priceless, Billy was laughing hystarically, Rebecca glared at Billy, Chris facepalmed, and Barry and Kathy was covering their children's ears. Sherry on the other hand is somewhere on the floor sleeping peacefully.

"We better wake up Steve before Sherry does." Claire suggested. Leon came to the sleeping ginger and started to gently push him. Steve grabbed Leon's arm and started to stroke it lovingly. Leon's face went pale in disgustion.

"Ohhhh!~ Sherry! Mmmm!~ You feel sooo good!~"

"Help me!" Leon mouthed. Chris got a bucket of water and poured it on both of them. Leon glared daggers at Chris while Steve bolted awake.

"What's going on?" Steve said.

"Why don't you look at your brains." Billy said, trying to hold his laughter.

"Huh? I can't! I have to do surgery to do that." Steve clutched his head.

"Not that brain. The other one!" Chris said.

"I don't have two heads." Steve sweatdropped. Everyone facepalmed.

"No, stupid. That brain!" Barry pointed at his down-there. Steve looked down and panicked.

"Aww come on! I hate my stupid hormones!" Steve whined.

"It's part of being a big man. Get over it." Leon said. "By the way, we ran out of apples." Leon added. Steve's eyes widen.

"How can this be? The horror!" then his other brain returned to normal.

"Just kidding." Leon said. Steve sighed in relief. "I did that to get your fantasies out of you."

"Oh."

"Well, Stevie-" Claire said.

"Don't call me Stevie." Steve glared.

"Sorry, anyways. Let's wake up Sherry because we let her sleep for awhile now." Jill walked over to her and told her to wake up. She sat up straight and practically screamed the lungs outta her. Rebecca and Claire rushed beside her.

"Are you okay, Sherry?" Claire asked. Sherry shook her head. She's shaking with tears. Steve looked at her with sadness. Now there's something going on.

"I-I-I had a bad dream...It's so horrible that I don't want to talk about it. It's impossibly terrifying. It felt real...The pain felt real also." Sherry shivered. Rebecca, ran outside and came back with her S quality milk heated up (no, Sherry's not childish. I'll explain later what the dream is and Rebecca's milk is like herbal tea!).

"Here, this is a better substitute for tea." Sherry drank it all then her breathing returned to normal.

"Thanks. I think I'll stay inside for the day. I don't think I'm feeling good." Sherry said. Sherry was right, she's deathly pale, grasping on her head, and shivering.

"I think you're sick. We'll take you to the bed. I bet the tempurature of the barn isn't healthy for her." Claire led Sherry into the house. Steve started ramming his head into the wall.

"Stupid! Stupid!" Steve cursed. Leon went beside Steve.

"It's not your fault again. Maybe she's been through a lot." Leon said.

*Whipcrack!* God I love the whipcracks! At Leon and Claire's House.

"Sherry, please tell the truth. Steve won't hear you and I won't tell." Claire said, making some soup for Sherry.

"Fine, we were going out like usual, playing with each other and such, but soon Steve found out I was an illusion, just a star. I tried to tell him that I'm real, but he wouldn't listen to me. He just kept running away from me. Then I felt myself fade away like I was an actual illusion. It was painful, Claire. The worst part is...I love him! I love him so much that I don't wanna go!" Claire finished making the soup, put it on the table and hugged Sherry.

"Nah. We wouldn't get mad even though you failed. We still love you and it's impossible that Steve would be that mean or run away from you." Claire cooed. Sherry nodded. After eating her soup, she fell asleep afterwards. Just then, Steve barged into the room.

"Issheokay?WasitmyfaultthatImadehersick?Please!Ihopethisisn't!" Steve ranted.

"She's okay Steve. It's just a slight fever. Now what do you want?" Claire said, putting away her apron.

"You gotta tell me what's going on! Everyone's keeping secrets from me. Can you tell me?" Steve said.

"It's nothing Steve." Claire said.

"I know you are lying! It's plastered on your face!" Steve argued.

"I am not a liar!" Claire yelled. They started arguing for a long good hour until Sherry woke up. She's all better and not shivering.

"Uhhhgnn...What's all the noise." Sherry groaned. Claire and Steve stopped arguing.

"Nothing!~" Claire said. Sherry frowned.

"I was half asleep the whole time so I know you guys are arguing. So what's everyone's problem about me? I'm not bad am I?" Sherry said. Steve sighed and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry Sherry, but can you tell me what's going on?" Steve said.

"About what?" Sherry tilted her head side to side. Steve pinned her down, possesivly.

"About you." Steve asked. Sherry looked at Claire who had a worried look. Sherry shook her head and ran out just like that.

"Oh come on! Is it something I said?" Steve growled.

"Other than breaking her personal space, she doesn't like to talk about herself much..." Claire said. "It's okay, she's not mad. Just scared. She can be timid sometimes." Claire added. Steve cursed loudly and stormed out of the house. He found Sherry watering the plants. Then quickly thought of something to spit out information. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sorry for scaring you like that. I'm not like that much. It's just that there's something very different about you." Steve whispered, lightly touching her thigh. Sherry almost jumped, but then she calmed down.

"Like what?" Sherry asked innocently. Steve chuckled.

"Your curiosity. It's like you don't even know your surroundings or you don't know what planet you're on." Steve said.

"So? I never knew a place with so much fertality. I never ate anything but manna. It's the only food I eat." Sherry lied.

"Your childish ways. A girl your age would never be this petite and curious." Steve said, now wandering his hands everywhere.

"I had a little disorder for my growth and I like exploring!" Sherry lied again. She felt like that puppet that lies, then his nose grows (Pinnochio).

"But, you know...I like everything about you..." Steve said. Sherry blushed. "You're so...Alluring." Before Steve can do anything else, Chris interrupted them.

"HEY GUYS!" Chris yelled. Steve pulled away.

"Oh, hey Chris. We were just, watering the plants." Steve faked a laugh. Chris shrugged and left. Steve turned back to Sherry with a dark smile.

"But...I'll find out what you are. You'll see...And if I do. It doesn't matter, that will become the least of my worries since all that suspense is gone. Can I at least guess what you are?" Steve said as he ate a peculiar looking apple. Sherry nodded.

"Okay, if you get the right answer. Don't get shocked what I am." Sherry said.

"I won't. Okay, you are a...Animal that transformed into a human, like the rest of us." Steve guessed.

"No."

"An alien that used a human DNA?"

"No."

"Uh...Asian?"

"No."

"Spanish?"

"No"

"Caucasian?"

"No."

"Canadian?"

"No."

"Devil?"

"Never."

"An fallen angel?"

"No."

"An angel who came to earth to explore new things?"

"No."

"Uhhhh... I'm about to give up, a wishing star?" Sherry fell silent. Steve's eyes widened. "You are?" Steve asked. Sherry ran off again. Claire saw everything and ran to Steve.

"You found out didn't you?" Claire said.

"What do you mean? I just asked if she was a wishing star?" Steve said.

"Well good job. You got it right! Correction, the morning star! She's now scared that you'd be disappointed you were talking to a meteorite. She loves you alot. Yes, if you are wondering about that nightmare, well guess what. It halfly came true. You finding out she's a star. All it needs is you rejecting her! Me, Jill and Rebecca wished on a star to find a perfect girl, the morning star turned into human. She's always timid, shy and kind. It's her true personality, no acting. The other stars threw her out like she knows what she's doing, but she's just a beginner in granting wishes. She had no idea who you are at first. She loved everthing about you. She didn't have a good night's sleep the after touring her. Without you, she can't sleep. I wish you'd just appriciate your birthday present and love her back." Claire growled. She is like her dog! (Look at 'What Happened to My Dad's Sheep' to know why) Steve blinked and took a step back.

_"She...She loves me back? Sherry loves me? I don't care if she's a star. She went through all the trouble to win my heart. Like Leon and Claire, or Sam and Celia. I don't want to waste an innocent child like her. Hmm...I thought the men have to win the girl's heart. But that could change. I love her back and I know it!" _Steve thought.

"I'll look for her. I bet she's in the Villa again..." Claire said. Before she took a step, Steve stopped her.

"No. I know where she can possibly be." Steve said. With that, he ran off. Claire groaned and ran to tell the others.

*Whipcrack!* XD You gotta love whips!~ Meanwhile with Steve.

"Sherry? SHERRY!" Steve called out. Steve is running to the Spring because he can tell that Sherry would try to wander around and get lost. Besides, she likes that place. When he made it, it was dark out. He saw Sherry looking at the pond. It looks like she wants to jump in. Oh crap she want to drown and suicide herself!

"Mission failed, guys...Time to take me back up-" Before she moved a muscle, he tackled her and landed on top of her. Since Sherry can't see a thing in the dark, she didn't recongnized Steve.

"Who are you? Let me go please. I'm not in a good mood." Sherry flailed around. Steve put his full weight on her and grabbed both her hands so she won't get away.

"It's me. Steve." Steve nuzzled her cheek. Sherry stopped and flushed.

"St-Steve?" Sherry said, with her whole body burning up. He smirked.

"Yeah. You got that right, my darling." Steve place his hands on her chest and started massaging it. Sherry clamped her mouth shut.

"Please get off! You don't like me! You'll think I'm not real!" Sherry protested, trying not to moan.

"How would I not love you? You look and feel real to me. It doesn't matter what you are. You cared so much about me, so I return my feelings back to you." Steve said. Then he licked her bottom lip, begging for an entrance.

"What are you doing to me?" Sherry asked.

"I'm going to take you." Steve replied.

"But you already did." Sherry didn't get what he meant.

"Not that way. I want to claim you as my own" Steve laughed. He dragged her to the flower lamp so she can see him fully.

"Your eyes. They're so hazy..." Sherry said.

"They're hazy with my love." Steve hissed, pulling off his shirt. Before he can bite Sherry, everyone came. Barry covered his children's eyes.

"Oh...Ha, ha...Hi guys...I'm just playing with Sherry. Pouncing her, nothing bad..." Steve said, blushing. Chris tsked Steve.

"Yeah right. You wanted to take everything, you nasty weirdo." Leon said. Rebecca giggled softly.

"It's not like that!" Steve whined.

"Yeah, we heard your dirty talk while we were looking for you." Billy grinned. Steve's blushed grew deeper. Claire wrapped her arms around the two.

"Let's go home so we can all watch the sports channel!" Claire said. Then everyone agreed (Steve sadly agreed also) and walked home.

*Whipcrack!* ^v^ At Leon and Claire's house...

After watching a long marathon of baseball, everyone went to bed. Before Steve left, he felt someone grab his arm. It was Sherry.

"Steve? Can you sleep with me please?" Sherry asked. Steve blushed.

_"Oh gosh. If she keeps up with this, I'm going to make a mess on the floor! And it's definently not from peeing! But..." _Steve thought. "Sure."

"Thank you!" Sherry jumped on him and kissed Steve on the lips.

_"Yep, I'm going crazy." _Steve deepened the kiss, forcing his tounge inside Sherry's mouth. She moaned a little. _"Now's my chance..." _Steve bit Sherry's neck.

"Ahhh! It hurts!" Sherry moaned. Once he pulled away, there was a purple mark for everyone to see.

"You're all mine." Steve laughed, licking the mark clean. Leon walked in. I'm telling you, his face has no price at all!

"You guys! That's gross! Steve, what's going on in that melon of yours?" Leon groaned.

"Maybe I love her so much, I want her. When she asked me to sleep with her, I'm doing what she asks." Steve grinned.

"Is that how you actually sleep with someone?" Sherry asked. Leon facepalmed.

"No, Steve's being a pervert." Leon said.

"What's a pervert?" Sherry asked.

"A guy who thinks of your body in a dirty way." Leon replied.

"Huh? I need to be cleaned?" Sherry tilted her head in confusion. Leon sweatdropped.

"I'll help her!~ I can start by washing her lower area with my tounge-" Leon smacked him on the head.

"Pervert. You guys get to sleep. I can't take much more of this." Leon said. With that, he left. Steve grinned again and pulled Sherry close.

"Don't worry. We'll sleep for now, but tomorrow...Everything will be noisy. You'll be riding on me in no time." Steve said, jerking his hips suggestivly against Sherry's leg (sorry, I just HAD to use the perverted joke!). He carried Sherry to her bed and placed her on the bed. He pushed her a little and laid there. She looked at him with adoring eyes and leaned to his ear.

_"I love you, Steve..."_ she whispered before she fell asleep. Steve pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her. Sherry wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too, Sherry..." Steve said. Then he too fell asleep in peace.

The End...I think.

Meanwhile, with all the barn animals...Everyone's celebrating the newfound love of the blonde and ginger.

"We all did it! It's a good thing I put that pill in Steve's apple before he left." Chris cheered. Everyone stopped laughing and turned to the dog.

"What pill?" everyone glared.

"Uhhh...You know that pill that makes guys you know...A little wanting?" Chris said sheepishly.

"CHRISSSSSSS!" they beated up Chris quietly throughout the whole night.

"I'M SORRY!" Chris cried.

Now it's The End. Joking again!~ Epilouge

"Tonight, you're sleeping with one our experiments. Have good night surviving." An Umbrella guard yelled, throwing the young girl in the cellar. She was scared, no terrified. She looked around. Everything is dark so she couldn't see a thing, until she heard "Wake up #no. 267!" then she met a pair of eyes, one eye red, the other blue. Then she felt a tentacle wrap around her waist, lifting her up.

"Who are you? Are you a failed Umbrella scientist? You seem like a good meal." a young male's voice asked. The girl shook her head.

"No. My name is Sherry Birkin, my parents died in a Raccoon City incident. I am an experiment, but I was thrown here because I accidentally let out a monster. Please don't hurt me! I don't want to die!" Sherry squeaked. Suddenly, she was dropped gently to the ground. Then #no. 267 revealed himself. It was a male who looks like the age of 17 with ginger hair, wearing ragged clothes. He had tentacles on arms and back.

"My name is Steve, Steve Burnside. I won't hurt you. I heard many stories of you, naughty girl. You tried to escape many times, but I would be do the same if I were you." he said. She blushed slightly, seeing how attractive this young man is. "I like you. You look so pure, beautiful and nice. Come here, I won't bite." Sherry obeyed, coming closer to the monster. Sherry took a closer look at the ginger.

"Hey, you remind me of my ancestor's husband." Sherry exclaimed happily. Steve gave a smirk.

"You remind me of my ancestor's wife." he replied. Sherry blushed again. "Oh, there is no beds here. I always sleep in a corner." Sherry frowned "But...You can sleep with me."

"O-okay..." Steve sat in his corner as Sherry sat on his lap and fell asleep. He softly stroked her soft blonde hair.

"I finally feel like a normal person again..."

Finally! This might be the longest one chaptered story ever. I was bored and I wanted to try something. So I did this. Well, I hope all the RE pairings forgive me for trying to find their pairing but found their disliked and gotten beaten up for it. And you Readers, I hope you enjoyed this. Cause, it ain't easy trying to sneaking around, trying to edit this stupid thang. Please review and constructive critizism please. Bye. Oh and recently, I added an epilouge. It's because I did it for Claire and Leon, so why not make an epilouge for Steve and Sherry? I never owned anything. Bye.


End file.
